Time after Time
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: Series 3 spoilersish but not about series 3 i was upset when guy and meg did not have a good ending this is about how they met before and fell in love full of love hurt and friendship AU guy/OC Robin/Marian t at the moment may change
1. Chapter 1

**Time after time **

**Hey this is my first attempt of a Robin Hood fic and I have been avoiding it if I am honest I am deeply upset that Guy died and did not get a happy ending. Especially with Meg so I have done an alternate universe. **

**AN: Robin and Guy are the same age in this Meg a few years younger.**

**Chapter one: first impressions **

Guy of Gisborne had to grow up too quick, he was not allowed to enjoy the last few years before he was expected to become a man. He now had to look after his sister Isabella and his house because of the death of both of his parents, they had moved to a town near Locksley so that Guy was able to keep an eye on a place he called home.

Tonight was the ball that the sheriff of Nottingham, Edward held every year in celebration of a good year with little tax and good harvest, Guy was obligated to go balls were not really his thing but it would not be correct of him as a gentleman to refuse to go to one of the most powerful men in England.

Isabella still too young to be introduced to the Ball, not that Guy would allow her anywhere near a ball that girl had big dreams.

'Guy, why can't I go to the ball?' she whinged

'Isabella, sister, balls are boring and think you are staying here with maid while I am very bored and would rather be here' Guy explained

Turning to the maid who was getting Isabella's things ready, 'look after here Susan' he smiled

'Yes master' she bowed.

With that Guy embarked on his horse and made his way to Nottingham castle.

Meg was a stubborn young woman who seemed hell bent on offending her father no matter what she done. This ball at Nottingham seemed a boring affair with the rich and the not so rich but not peasants were allowed to meet each other. Meg imagined there would be a lot of stuck up rich boys too engrossed with their money and Mothers looking down at Meg's family who had newly acquired their wealth.

She looked down on her pale dress that she was being made to wear, what right her father had to dictate what she should wear, she was not sure but she suspected he was going to attempt to get her a husband tonight. Like any man could ever tempt her.

'Meg?' Her mother shouted, 'we are going to be late if you do not hurry up'

'Sorry mother' she said as she descended the stairs.

Her father helped her into her carriage although Meg would have preferred to ride but her father had told her that this was not lady like behaviour and how was she going to obtain a husband by behaving like a child. Meg smiled but inside she was rolling her eyes.

Nottingham castle looked big to Meg this was the first time that she had been allowed to come here.

Guy was introduced to the Lords and ladies of the realm, Robin of Locksley his childhood friend who also tragically lost his father, the same day as him smiled warmly to him.

'Guy, how are you?'

'Very well my lord, yourself?'

'Not too bad' Robin replied

Guy was suddenly struck by the beauty of a young woman who had walked in to the room, she looked hesitant but she had such grace, maybe the night was going to be looking up after all.

'Robin, who's that young woman just coming in?'

'That's Marian' Robin smiled pointing to the wrong girl

'No not her, her'

'No idea Guy'

Guy was sure that he had to know the name of the woman by the end of the night. Guy began to move towards her, As Robin had become interested in Marian the sheriff's daughter.

The woman moved towards the exit, Guy followed her.

'Excuse me, I am sorry to be so bold I was wondering if you would do me the honour of the next dance?'

Meg turned round, was this man talking to her, really at her.

'You presume, sir, that I have not got another to dance with, and you have not even introduced oneself to the lady being me' she smiled

_Feisty one you are _Guy thought to himself, 'I apologise my lady, I am Guy of Gisborne and whom may I be dancing with'

'I am Meg, Meg of Clifton' she bowed

'It's nice to meet you Meg, now can I have the dance'

'You may' Meg took hold of Guy's arm and went back in to the hall of the castle.

There dance was something that Meg did not expect, she did not feel embarrassed as she would have done with any other man that she would have been dancing with, he seemed to somehow make her feel as if it was only him and her in the room.

Meg's father saw the dance between her and Guy smiling to himself he thought of a plan to make sure that Guy and Meg would be together.

The music slowed as did Meg and Guy.

'Well I must thank you my lady, I will not put myself to you for the rest of the evening' he bent and kissed her hand.

Guy slowly turned around, he felt a dull stamp in his heart, why was he feeling that it actually pained him to be away from her, but he had only just met her.

'Wait' Guy heard a small voice say

'Yes, Meg' He smiled

Meg decided from then she liked it when he smiled, 'I hope sir that I am not being too forward but would I be able to accompany you outside' She smiled back to him

'Well, my lady, you presume that I do not have anyone to accompany me to my destination'

'I was too forward, I am sorry' her head dropped

'No you were not, you may accompany me' Guy put his hand to her chin and raised it towards him, 'Never presume that you are too forward with me, Meg'

Meg's Father came between them. 'Meg, we should be going'

'Father, I was talking to Guy, can I at least say goodnight'

'No' her father snapped, 'Come on Home now!'

Guy looked in shock, this man should not have spoken to her like that, and no man even if she was her daughter should be spoken like that. Meg looked back at Guy sorrowfully she mouthed, 'Good-bye'

'Good-bye Meg' Guy muttered, not sure when he would see her again.

The next few days both Meg and Guy could not stop thinking about each other, both seemed eager to become reacquainted with each other.

Guy was more moody than he had been since the ball, he was constantly snapping at Isabella because of little things. He knew it was because of Meg he also could not get the image of her father forcing her to leave the ball, he knew that fathers had ownership of their daughters until they were married but that was a bit extreme.

'Brother, what is wrong?' Isabella sighed, 'you have been in a foul mood ever since you came back from the ball, did something happen there'

'Isabella, what happened at the door is not your concern; I am going out for a ride I may not be back till late'

Guy got up and left, he did not know where he was going but he knew he had to get out of the house.

Meg's father had been unbearable in the last few days trying anything to make her angry; she tried her best not to lose her temper. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her mouth shut. Meg's maid came in to inform her that her father had gone to Nottingham on urgent business and would not return tonight, Meg took this as an opportunity.

'I am going to go into town to get something, I may be back later'

Meg got on her horse and she rode of course she knew that she would have to be careful as her mother would be worried but it was nice that she was able to get away for a while without her father watching her every move, Although she did not know where she was going.

The river had always been a favoured place for Guy he used to escape here when Isabella was younger, now it was a place he came to think with about his parents and what he could do. He put his hand into the water, it was cold but pleasant. The stillness of everything was peaceful and calm.

He knew that he was not too far away from Clifton and although he wanted to see Meg again, he could not impose on her again.

'Guy?' Meg spoke as she made her way to the river; _no it could not be him why would he be so close to her home _she thought.

Guy turned around, 'Meg?'

Meg on her horse looked at him in shock, 'What are you doing here?'

Guy was at her side his horse tied to the tree, 'here let me help you' He grabbed her hand and helped her down.

'Guy, I know how to get of a horse!' She laughed

'I am sorry' Guy let go of her too quickly and Meg fell on the floor, Guy laughed.

'Think that's funny do you?'

'Hmmm' Guy smiled, realisation suddenly dawned on him, 'Are you ok?'

'I am fine, thank you' she nodded, 'how are you?'

'That's not what I meant, but I am well' Guy smiled, 'How was your father after the ball?'

'Not too good he has been driving me mad, hence the get away to the river' Meg smiled

'I hope you did not intend to end your life here, because I am rather fond of you'

'Guy I was not planning to kill myself, silly man' Meg shouted.

Guy looked at her, she looked beautiful when she shouted at him, probably not the reaction that he should have felt but he did.

'I was joking, Meg' Guy smiled.

Meg looked at him, her eyes were dancing, 'and why are you here?'

'Getting away from the world' Guy whispered.

Meg sat down on the river bank putting her feet into the water, Guy sat next to her looking at the way her eyes sparkled she looked so relaxed. Meg became very aware of the man whom was not much older than she was sitting staring at her, who could imagine that a ball that she did not even want to go to could change her life so dramatically and now knowing that things would never be the same again.

'Guy, why did you come so close to Clifton and choose not to call on me?' Meg asked

'I did not want to make your father angrier I was going to wait until the next ball or for a chance meeting with you like this' Guy explained.

'I am glad you did' Meg smiled

They spent the next two hours just sitting talking about things that were of little importance, both of them seemed to feel that this was the best place that they could be together, and away from everyone else. It started to be getting cold.

'Meg you better go home, it's getting cold' Guy looked at her

'I do not want to go home' Meg pouted

'Meg, you cannot catch your death, go home please' Guy smiled

'But what if I do not see you again' Meg sighed

'You will I promise, we will make this our place and once a month we will meet here' Guy touched her cheek.

He helped Meg back on to her horse and watched her go into the darkness. Meg wiped away tears from her eyes after she saw the Guy was out of her eye line, she was sure but she couldn't be sure but she thought she was in love with Guy of Gisborne little did she know that Guy was feeling the same way.

**Ok that is the first chapter I hope you liked it **

**Emma X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: if you look and you will find love **

Three months later and today was the day that Meg was to see Guy at the river they had met there the months before. They had also been meeting more frequently with balls and meetings between the noble people of Nottingham, when they did they were able to steal a few minutes with each other with the help of Robin.

Meg had been looking forward to this day for ages it had been two weeks since she had last seen Guy and her heart ache every time that they were apart. She was also glad to be getting away from home. She knew that something was the matter but with hushed tones when she entered the room she did not know what.

Guy had been waiting when she got to the river, helping her off her horse although she protested she kind of liked him being this way with her. She kissed his hand in thanks.

'Guy, what's wrong?' Meg said alarmed

'Nothing, my sweet Meg' Guy lied

'Guy, you are lying to me!' Meg replied

'I am sorry, it's just I got something on my mind, but that can wait, you are here' Guy smiled reassuringly

Meg did not believe him but brushed it off this was their time and nothing was going to stop them from having it. Guy looked at Meg, every time she took his breath away. She was much more mature than her father gave her credit for. She had a temper, yes but that was part of her charm.

The afternoon was over far too quickly for either of their liking.

'I wish that one day, I do not have to leave you' Meg smiled at Guy

'Meg, I wish always that I did not have to go and we could stay like this forever, just you and me' Guy looked at her, 'but life is not ours at the moment'

'Why?' Meg glared at him

'You are still in the possession of your father, and until you come of age you cannot make up your own mind' Guy explained

'Oh so if I marry you I will be your possession?' Meg replied bluntly

'No, I do not wish you to possess you, I will love you'

'You love me?' Meg realised that this was the first time that he had ever said this to her

'Yes my dear love, I love you and I think I always have' He planted his lips on to hers

'I love you too, Guy' Meg replied, 'truth is I've always quite liked you even when I was just a lowly peasant.

'Oh Meg, soon my love we will be together'

He watched her go back to her home; little did he know that soon they would be together.

Meg got to her home but something was not right. It was empty only the maid was home her father should have been here by now.

'Miss'

'What the matter? Where are my father and mother?' Meg asked panic set in.

'Miss' the maid was crying now, 'they have been killed by an evil man who said that your father had done something, I told them there was no one else'

Meg steadied herself, 'when did this happen?'

'Just after you left Miss, but you have to leave they are coming back to take what is in the house, you must leave'

Meg grabbed some of the treasures like her grandmother's engagement and lockets that had been left to Meg, she put some clothes in a sack tying it up she mounted her horse.

'You have done well, Susan I hope that one day I will see you again'

'You too miss, now please be careful'

Meg pulled away on her horse and rode in to the night, again she did not know where she was heading but she was leaving her childhood behind her now, she had to be a woman now. Then inspiration hit her Locksley she could besiege help by Guy's friend Robin and then she may see Guy. Turning around she headed to Locksley hopefully to the place she needed to be.

Guy was not sure why Robin had asked him to accompany him to Locksley, he was sure that Isabella would not miss him she rarely did and the sooner he was out of her way. The only reason he could think that why Robin wanted him here was because he was lonely and needed company, of course he had Much but with him and Guy they had grown up together.

Meg arrived at Locksley in the early hours of the morning she was tired but she was not going to go to sleep until she knew that she was safe. She spotted Locksley manor which was not hard to miss it was the tallest house there was in the town. She descended off her horse and knocked on the door.

Robin groaned who on earth was calling at this hour. He descended the stairs so that the servants would not be awoken. He opened the door to see Meg standing before him.

'Meg what are you doing here?'

'I am sorry, My lord but I need your help'

'I better awake Guy' Robin replied

'Guy is here' the words shook out of her lips

'Yes he is' Robin replied, 'Sit down I will go wake him'

Robin went upstairs to Guy's room.

'OI Gisborne wake up'

'Huh?' Guy stirred

'Look Meg is downstairs, I think something has happened, you need to come down and get dressed' Robin explained

It took one word to switch him to the land of the living, Meg. 'I will be down in a moment'

'I will wait for you outside'

Meg sat at the dining room table of Locksley manor she rested her head down momentarily. She heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked up. It was Guy: she forgot protocol of how a man and women should address each other. She ran to him and wept on his arms. All Guy could do was to hold her. Meg wept like she had never wept before in her life.

About half an hour after Meg she looked up at Guy, her eyes were swollen, this broke Guy's heart.

'I am sorry' She apologised

'Sssshh do not apologise, what happened My sweet angel? Did someone hurt you?' Guy replied

'Not me specifically' she replied, 'while I was out today someone came to the house and took my mother and father and killed them' her voice became shaky again

Robin gasped.

'I came here, because I knew I would be safe here with Robin and I would maybe run into you at some point. The men were told that it was only my mother and father, they do not know about me' she continued

'And they won't, will they Robin?'

'No Guy they will not even if we have to fight to keep you safe' Robin nodded

Meg attempted to smile but could not. 'Thank you'

The sun rose up in the sky signalling that a new day was about to embark. The three of them did not move it seemed that they needed to just sit in silence at this time. Guy held Meg's hand. She descended into the deep realm of slumber.

Guy had been worried, when she finally fell asleep he carried her to the second guest room, the room that used to be Isabella's, putting her down he left her to sleep. Meg awoke two days later seeing Guy sitting on a chair next to her bed, he had his eyes closed. Focusing her eyes she pulled herself up.

Guy hearing the noise shot up.

'Meg, you are awake?' He smiled

'How long have I been out?'

'Two days, you had me a little worried' Guy replied.

'I am sorry, have you been here the whole time'

Guy nodded.

'Guy! I know you seem to think you have to protect me, but you have to look after yourself as well' She shouted, she could not suppress the thought of Guy sitting in this chair waiting for her to come back to him. She shook her head vigorously.

'I kept telling him that' Robin stood at the door, Meg turned to face his direction, 'Welcome back' he added

'Nice to be back' Meg smiled, 'I will deal with you later' she looked directly at Guy, 'but I need to get changed so out you go boys'

When she was sure that both Guy and Robin were downstairs, she proceeded to get dressed, she felt a little off balance then she remembered she had not eaten for two days.

She slowly descended the staircase. Guy was there when he saw her stumble on the last step, 'thank you' she muttered.

Robin ordered the maids to do some food for the lady Meg. They brought the food to the table, Meg tucked in eagerly.

'Robin is there any news about the people who hurt Meg's parents?' Guy asked

'Not that I have heard but no one seems to be talking to me, I am hoping Marian might have some information' Robin replied

'Thank- you Robin' Meg said after eating, 'but I have a favour to ask both of you'

'Go ahead' Robin nodded

'I want to learn how to fight, if something does happen you both cannot follow me twenty four hours a day I need to know how to protect myself' Meg argued

'I will protect you I will not let anyone hurt you' Guy protested, 'I will stay with you forever if I have to'

'Guy, I love you for being protective, but you are being a fool, I need to learn how to fight'

'I will not teach you' Guy shook his head

'Guy, she is right, we can't be there all the time it would be good for her to learn how to protect herself'

Guy looked betrayed that his best friend had sided with his girlfriend. 'I stand by my word I will not teach her to fight'

'That is fine, I will' Robin agreed

'Thanks' Meg replied but she did not say anymore, Guy looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, 'Guy can I have a word? Outside'

Meg grabbed Guy and pulled him out side to the stable block.

'Guy, Please look at me' Meg begged after ten minutes of silence

'Meg you cannot be mad at me for not wanting me to allow you to fight' Guy replied

'I am not mad but can you not see this from my point of view, if you had to fight for me that I would be worried, and if you are trying to protect me then you may get hurt' Meg explained.

'I told you that I would protect you'

'And you will my dear brave Guy, but in case I need to protect myself'

'There is one way that I could be with you forever and I would never leave your side' Guy had a sudden hit of inspiration

'I am open to negotiations but I will learn how to fight' she replied

'This was not quite how I pictured doing this to you but my dear Meg as you know I love you and always have it's been a while since we met each other'

'Guy, If you are about to propose please do not do it now to try and get your own way, I will marry you one day but not yet' Meg replied

Guy quickly changed his mind, 'I was going to ask you to move in with me to my house, there is plenty of room'

'Yes, Guy I will' Meg smiled, 'is this for my benefit or yours?'

'Oh always yours, my love' Guy lied

Meg did not believe him, when he said that, but she was not going to challenge him. In truth she was happy that her and Guy would not be parted again. They were to leave to Guy's house that night under the moonlight so that they would be seen. This would be the beginning of a whole new adventure for them. Meg could tell that she was going to love every second of it, with Guy by her side.

**Ok that is the second chapter hope you like it **

**Emma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The first day of the rest of our lives (ish)**

Isabella was not pleased when Meg came in to the house with Guy in tow, of course Isabella would admit that it was nice to have a woman about the house someone that she can talk to about things that she could never with her brother. But it was not nice having a woman in the house that was in love with her brother, it made her feel sick.

Meg could tell that Isabella took an instant dislike to her but she could not be sure why, maybe she was jealous of how close her and Guy were. Knowing that she would never be the one that he would ask for advice it would always be Meg he would go to. There had been no news about the men who had ended her parent's life. Meg's training was going well, she had managed to persuade Guy rather forcefully that he would teach her to fight and after much deliberation he had agreed. Although in the lessons she suspected that Guy was going easy on her but she would not tell him that. But being with Guy was a plus side to the evil glares that she was sure Isabella and the maids were giving her.

'Meg' she had been sitting at the window in the entrance hall, watching the children playing.

'Hmmm' Meg turned; she already knew who was talking to her, Guy.

'Are you ok? You seem distant' Guy asked

'I was just dreaming' Meg smiled

'You would tell me if something was wrong would you not?' Guy replied

'Of course I would, I tell you everything' Meg replied

Isabella entered the bouncing up to Guy: Meg rolled her eyes why did she have to think that it was a competition between them. She was not going to make Guy choose between her family and her.

'Lady Meg still here' Isabella spotted here

'It appears so Lady Isabella' Meg replied

Guy wished that Isabella would not be rude to Meg she was part of their lives now, Isabella had to accept it.

'Meg, will you accompany me for a ride' Guy asked

'Of course' Meg agreed, getting up slowly she saw Isabella look as if she would have leapt for her at any second.

Guy and Meg rode to Locksley to be far away from Isabella well Guy lead the way Meg followed.

'Meg' Guy whispered

'Guy, what is it?' Meg said alarmed

'It's Isabella she has had an offer of marriage by a man called Thornton, he seems like a good man and the dowry is sufficient'

'But you are worried, that she is too young' Meg finished

'I am. What if he does not look after her?' Guy nodded

'Guy, girls enter marriage not really knowing whether their husbands will love them, I remember my mother telling me that she was petrified when my father asked for her hand, but she fell in love with him, but of course it is your decision it is you who is her brother' Meg smiled

'But I want you to help me'

'That I cannot I can offer you advice but the decision would be yours ultimately' Meg replied, 'I will ride back to the house and wait for you, I think you need some time alone'

Meg turned her horse around and was gone.

Guy dismounted his horse and sat on the hill, this was going to be one of the hardest decisions of his life. He looked at the pluses Isabella would be married and happy but then she may not be, of course he would miss her but to have someone make an offer for her, he now knew he would have to accept it. He made his way back to the house as the sun descended from the sky.

Meg was there waiting for him when he arrived home, her face smiling. This face was the face that one day he would wake up with everyday and fall asleep with every night.

'You alright, Guy?' Meg asked

'I am, Isabella is to be betrothed to Thornton, on the condition that they shall marry on Isabella's next birthday, when she will be fifteen'

'You know I will support you in this decision, my love' Meg replied

'Thank you' Guy kissed her forehead, 'I'd better go and tell Isabella'

'Good luck, you may wish to tell me again in front of Isabella later you do not want her to think that you told me first' Meg smiled

'I will' Guy replied, making his way into the house.

Guy knocked gently on his sister's door, she mumbled for him to come in. He looked at his fourteen year old sister, Meg only three years older than her.

'Brother, what is it?' Isabella looked to him, her eyes piercing him as if they already knew what he was about to say.

'Isabella, I have had an offer of marriage to you, to a respectable man, whom I am sure will look after you, his name is Thornton and I am sure he will be good for you'

'When am I to be married?' Isabella replied coldly

'Not until your birthday in June, as it is September now, you have nine months'

'Thank you' Isabella smiled, 'I thought it would be sooner'

'I may be your older brother but I am not the devil' Guy replied, 'Come on you'd better wash up dinner will be soon'

Guy came down stairs seeing that Meg was attempting and failing to do some needle work, smiling, he sat next to her.

'I think you are going to kill that' Guy laughed

'Be quite you are you won't get your surprise'

'Surprise milady' he teased

'You did not think that this was my needle work did you, I was taught to sew' Meg replied, 'Now do you want your surprise or not'

'I am thinking yes' He smiled

Shifting her weight slightly she put her hands between the crease of the chair and pulled out a piece of cloth she handed it to Guy. He took it looking down it was sewn with his initials and hers intertwined.

'Well do you like it' Meg smiled eagerly

'Of course, I like it, I love it' Guy beamed, 'It is beautiful, thank you'

Meg was very pleased when he said that he liked the present. She was about to inquire how the meeting with Isabella, when Isabella came down for dinner. Guy sat with Meg and the dinner began.

'I have something to tell you Meg' Guy smiled

'Yes, sir' Meg replied

'I have had an offer of marriage on Isabella; she is to be married in nine months'

'Congratulations Isabella' she turned to her, 'If you would like any help with the arrangements I offer my services'

'Thank you Lady Meg that would be greatly appreciated' Isabella smiled.

The evening progressed without another word from Isabella. Isabella excused herself after dinner; therefore not for the first time Meg and Guy were alone.

'Fancy a walk?' Meg smiled; 'it is still light at the moment look the children are still playing'

'Alright, Shall we?' he extended his arm to her, she took it.

They walked around the town seeing the little children running playing games.

'Hello' Meg smiled, 'and what might your name be?'

'I am Joseph, Joseph Tailor'

'It is nice to meet you Joseph Tailor, I am Lady Meg' Meg shook his hand, Guy look in amazement she was a natural with the little ones, 'Do you mind me asking what game are you and your friends playing?'

'Not at all Lady Meg' the four year old smiled, 'we were playing hide and seek, but I get to be the seeker because I is the littlest, but they hide so that I can't reach them it takes me hours to find Em'

'Well I think me and Guy may be able to help you with that one, Can we not Guy?'

'I think the lady raises an excellent point, we will help you'

Meg and Guy started looking for the children with little Joseph's help it did not take them very long, next it was Guy's turn to be seeker because the boys nominated them and Meg had already began to hide.

'….6….7….8….9….10, ready or not here I come' Guy heard giggling from the boys as he began to come near their hide out, he soon found them all, it was only Meg that was still missing.

'Boys, come on in its getting late' their mothers called.

'Guy what about Lady Meg' Joseph looked alarmed

'It is ok I will find her and I will have her come to see you tomorrow, now you better do as your Mother tells you Goodnight Joseph'

'Goodnight Sir Guy' Joseph shouted on his way back to his house.

Guy continued to look for Meg, it was beginning to get rather cold and Guy was getting worried. Then he heard a noise behind him. Turning abruptly he saw her eyes, she had pinned him against the tree.

'Found you' Meg grinned

'I seem to have misinterpreted the rules; I thought I was meant to find you' Guy breathed

'Now now, Guy of Gisborne, where would the fun be in that' She flirted, letting her lips touch his cheek.

Guy's power suddenly took over, he flipped her round so that now she was the one that was pinned, 'Now milady that was not very nice' he smiled wickedly

'That is no way to treat a Lady' he started to tickle her, 'Guy, stop, please I am sorry'

He let her go, 'Are you going to play nice Meg?'

Meg nodded; she was still attempting to get her breath back. Her and Guy walked back to the house, Guy opened the door for her letting her go in before him. Meg sat down waiting to see where Guy was going to go, was he going to go to bed or head out.

'I am to retire to my bed' Guy smiled; it was like he was reading her mind.

Meg got up to make her way to her room, 'Goodnight Guy'

'Sleep well love' He smiled

'You too, have sweet dreams' she replied touching his hand and kissing it softly, 'I love you'

'I love you too Meg'

Meg went through the door and shut it behind her, she was sure that she would be having sweet dreams about Guy tonight and he too would be having sweet dreams about her.

Little did both of them know that Isabella was not so happy with Meg being there, she was sure that it was her that had made Guy want to get rid of her, and one day she was going to make Meg pay for tearing her away from her Big brother who swore that he would always be there to protect her.

Robin had just gotten back from Nottingham inquiring about Meg's Parents, when he had heard the news that the King, Richard was off to fight in the crusades again leaving his brother Prince John in the guardianship of England, Robin had been told terrible things about Prince John and what he would do to the people if they did not love or respect him. This made Robin nervous, he needed to go and tell Guy about the news quickly.

Dawn was just breaking when the door was being pounded by Robin, Guy luckily was already awake and he did not wish Meg to be awoken, he opened the door.

'Robin, What is it?' Guy asked

'We have problems, big problems'

'Come in'

Robin sat down.

Meg had heard the banging and was getting herself dressed about to go downstairs when she heard a males voice behind her.

She turned expecting Guy to be there but it was not him.

'Who are you?'

'Now now sweet child I do not think you are the one to be asking the questions' he stood in front of the door.

'I think you should like to move out of the way' Meg threatened

'I do not think so'

'Well the least you could do is tell me your name?'

'The name is Vasey I work for Prince John' Meg moved closer to him remembering what Guy had taught her.

'I cannot say that I have heard of you sir' with that she kicked him out of the way.

She ran downstairs much to the alarm of Guy.

'There is a man upstairs' she stammered

Guy and Robin raced upstairs, but Vasey was gone.

They came back down after checking that Isabella was ok, which she was.

'What did the man say to you Meg?' Robin asked

'It's ok Meg' Guy reassured her

'He said that his name was Vasey and that he said that he worked for prince John what has prince john got to do with all this'

'It seems Guy that he is making his mark on Nottingham, we'd better go and warn the sheriff' Robin said

'We can't leave Isabella here on her own' Meg interrupted

'We will take her to Locksley Much will make sure she comes to no harm'

'You better not be leaving me behind there Guy'

'Meg he won't you'll be coming with us to Nottingham' Guy was about to complain but then thinking about it could he bare Meg to be at Locksley without him he did not think that he could.

After dropping Isabella at Locksley keeping her in the capable hands of Much the three went towards Nottingham not sure what was about to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a little bit in the future about nine months and will deal with the marriage of Isabella to Thornton what Nottingham is like with Prince John and flashbacks about the time Robin, Meg and Guy went to Nottingham. Meg is now eighteen.**

**Chapter Four: Where are we going?'**

Today Guy would be losing his sister, giving her to a man to look after her. Meg knew that he would need her today because he was going to find it hard, the day that Isabella was told seemed like a easier time for all involved, with Nottingham safe, now everyone was scared worried. Meg suppressed these feelings today she needed to be there for Guy. Guy looked at the June sun as it was about the green at least it was a nice day.

Meg was getting Isabella ready for the wedding, 'Oh my Isabella, you look beautiful'

'Thank you Lady Meg' Isabella replied a little too coldly.

Guy knocked on the door; it was the first time had seen Meg all morning he saw her she was wearing a blue gown he smiled.

'You look beautiful' as he moved past her, she smiled signalling that she had heard him.

Guy looked at Isabella, she did look very pretty and she was sure that she was going to be happy with Thornton. Isabella painted on the smile that in years to come she was going to perfect.

'You ready Isabella?'

'As ready as I ever be' Isabella nodded

Guy took her hand and led her to her new life with her husband. The ceremony went off without a hitch. Meg sat by Guy gently taking his hand as Isabella said I do, he smiled thankfully. It reminded Meg of the time they were in Nottingham.

Flashback-

Nottingham was in chaos when they arrived to deliver the news about what had happened at the house.

Guy helped Meg off the horse pushing her gently away from a man approaching them.

'What in God's name is going on here?' Robin approached the man

'Apparently My lord the sheriff has been usurped' the man replied

'Usurped, is he ok?' Robin said

'We cannot be sure yet'

Robin looked at Guy, 'We have to get into the castle'

Guy nodded, grabbing Meg's hand they moved quickly to the castle gates, they managed to get in, the castle was even more in disarray it seemed odd as Edward had always prized himself on the smooth running of Nottingham. Robin spotted Marian crying on the floor.

'My fair lady, what is the matter?' Robin asked

'Oh Robin I am so glad that you are here, have you seen my father?' Marian cried

'No, I was looking for him, maybe we could look together?' He replied sweetly

All four of the managed to keep out of the way of Edward's usurp party; they got to Edward's room. Guy and Robin opened the door slowly; they saw Edward packing a bag to get away.

'Sheriff' Robin spoke.

'No longer' Edward's voice cracked, 'Now where is Marian we have to get out of here'

'Marian is here' Marian stepped forward as Robin spoke.

Meg watched the sheriff who was always full of life was broken it broke her heart.

'Marian'

There was a knock on the door well gentle taps, 'Sheriff you have to leave now, and they are storming the castle'

'How am I going to get out of the castle' He replied to his solider

'We will clear a route for you and Marian, get her out of here we will meet you after' Guy spoke, 'My father once told me of a escape passage near the kitchens, go through there you should be ok'

Meg stayed in front of Guy, behind Robin, Marian and the sheriff; they managed to get to the kitchen unharmed. As the sheriff and Marian departed, all three that remained heard a noise behind them; Prince John's soldiers were behind them. Robin was the first in to action he could not let Marian be captured. He kicked one of the soldiers to the ground, Guy made sure that Meg was out of the way protecting her by putting himself in front of her. But Guy did not see the Guard coming behind him. With a swift Punch in the face from Meg the guard was obverted.

'Still think you need to protect me' she scoffed as the rest of the Guards had run and Guy was lying on the floor, she caressed his cheek where he had been hit.

'I was doing my duty to you'

'Your duty, I just made sure that you were not worse off'

'Thank you' Guy conceded, 'you are able to protect yourself I know that but it does not mean that I have to like it'

'One day, my love you will' she smiled helping him up. Taking his hand in hers they left the castle to meet the sheriff and Marian.

Two days after they had come back from Nottingham the man who intruded on Meg, Vasey was promoted to Sheriff under the power of Prince John; things were never going to be the same again

-End of flashback-

'Meg, Come on the ceremony has finished' Guy whispered

'Sorry in my own world again' Meg smiled

She rose taking his arm and walked to where the reception feast was about to begin. Isabella looked happy which comforted Guy; Meg suspected that this was just ploy, and that she was enjoying the spot light being on her for once.

'Lady Meg' a female voice said

Meg turned around, 'Marian, it is so nice that you came, how is your Father?'

'Not too bad we seem settled in Knighton, Lord of Locksley has been a great help'

I am sure he has, thought Meg, 'I have not seen Robin yet'

'He is speaking to Isabella and Thornton I think, How are you Meg?'

'I am great Marian, I am happy if that feeling is allowed in Nottingham anymore, with everything going on' Meg sighed

'I understand, I am developing feelings for Robin'

'No way, Marian that is great'

'But he does not love me' Marian replied

'Hang on, are we talking about the same Robin, about two and Twenty years of age, about this tall and has been in love with you since he laid eyes on you'

'But he has never shown his feelings'

'Maybe Marian he does not know how to, maybe you need to show him that you care for him'

Guy came over Marian abruptly made her excuses and headed in the direction of Robin.

'Is Lady Marian alright, did I interrupt something?'

'I will tell you later' Meg replied

Isabella had left to go to her new home with her husband, Robin who had escorted Marian back to Knighton decided to stay with Guy and Meg for the Night and go back to Locksley in the morning. There was a commotion coming from the villagers', Meg got up and ran outside, one of the small boys and Joseph came running to Meg along with a girl who Meg was not sure who she was.

'Joseph, sweetheart, what is the matter?'

'Lady Meg it's mama and father, the sheriff is demanding money off them'

Meg abruptly whirled around, 'Now you three go into the house and do not come out, do you understand?' they nodded, 'Guy, Robin the sheriff is here for taxes' she shouted.

Guy was by her side at an instance.

'We are going down to make sure the villagers are okay, the sheriff is using violence on them' Meg walked down

She stopped when she saw the new sheriff looking down from his horse.

'Lady Meg, Guy and Lord Robin what a pleasure?' Vasey smiled

'Sheriff' Guy nodded, pulling Meg closer to him, 'this is late for you to call on the villagers'

'Money is money, Day or night'

'Sheriff, could you not call at a more appropriate time?' Meg said

'A clue?.... no' he replied

'Please, market is not until tomorrow they have no money till then' Meg looked squarely at him

'Oooh Gisborne, feisty one you have there, but still such a sweet child'

'Come any closer' Guy growled, he tightened his grip on Meg

'How about sheriff, that we pay you the tax so you leave the people until they are paid?' Robin asked

'That could work' Vasey agreed

Meg, Robin and Guy got out their purses and handed him the gold.

'Thank you' Vasey replied, 'I do hope to see the Lady Meg again soon' he rode away

Guy was angered by this man; under no circumstances would he let Meg go near him.

'Over my dead body' Guy muttered

'Guy, I am not going anywhere near him' Meg smiled, 'let's get back to the house to tell the children that they can go home'

Robin, Guy and Meg went back to the house.

The next few days things were quiet Robin had gone back to Locksley to protect his people, which Meg could understand. Guy was even more protective of Meg, he had made up his mind that she was not going to have the opportunity to be taken to the Sheriff because he was hers and tonight he was going to propose to her.

'Meg, do you fancy a ride tonight?'

'I think that is a great idea' she smiled.

They popped into Joseph's family before they went for their evening ride; the family was well much to Meg's relief and they had indeed earned enough money for them all to eat this month. Joseph had been pleased to see Lady Meg as he calls her, this made Guy smiled she would make an excellent mother to children one day, a wonderful mother to his children he hoped.

They both got on their horses and rode, Guy knew the exact place where he was going to propose to her, he had it in his mind since he first thought about the notion, their lake.

'Looks pretty at night doesn't it Guy?' Meg smiled the moonlight was bouncing of her hair

'Hmmm' Guy looked as if he was about to pass out

'Love, Guy, speak to me, what is the matter?' Meg knelt by him touching his head to make sure he was not sickening for something.

'I have something that I need to ask you, I know you told me Nine months ago that you did not wish to marry me, but I was hoping that you may have changed your mind, dearest Meg, sweet Meg. My love, My heart, My soul, I have loved you the very second I laid eyes on you. I hope that you would consider becoming my wife' he bent down on one knee and showed her a ring it had been his mothers she had told him before she died that she wanted her son to ask the women he fell in love with, with this ring.

'Guy, My beautiful, caring protective Guy, my feelings nine months ago have changed, I thought then you were marrying me for convenience I now know that you truly love me and I would be honoured to be Mrs Gisborne' Meg began to shed tears

'Then why are you crying love' Guy whispered

'Because I never dreamed I would find my soul mate' she smiled

Guy cupped her face gently into his hand, 'you have no idea how much I have wanted you to agree that you are my wife'

'Soon my love, soon I will be' she replied

Guy picked her up and twirled her around laughing uncontrollably.

'Together we are better, remember that' Meg smiled

'What is that supposed to mean?' Guy asked

'I just have a feeling that the sheriff' this part burnt like poison to her tongue, 'will try his best to break bonds, especially between us and Robin'

'It will not happen you have my word' Guy replied

'Just remember no matter what is said, I love you' Meg kissed his lips

'Come on we'd better be getting back you never know what might have happened when we were away' Guy pulled away.

He helped her back on her horse; she no longer complained when he did maybe she knew that it was his way of protecting her and helping, showing that he loved her. He got up on to his horse and at a slow leisurely pace they rode back to the house.

Meg was not ready to let this night end so quickly she made sure that Guy was asleep, when she went downstairs and sat looking at the moon sky and then to her ring. She thought of her father what he would say if he saw her with an engagement ring on her finger, if he was not dead before she was sure he would be by now. The shock would probably kill him.

-Flashback-

'Meg why do you make every man that I offer marriage to run away?' Her father shouted

'Maybe father I do not wish to marry some man that will not make me happy'

'You live in a dream world; these are the best offers you will ever get'

'Father, I believe that there is a man for me out there somewhere and I will find him'

-End of flashback-

Meg laughed had she known that Guy would enter into her life someday and sweep her of her feet that this was the man that was to tame the wildness of Meg.

'Meg, Love what are you doing up?'

'I could not sleep' Meg turned and smiled, 'why are you up?'

'If I told you, you will not laugh' Guy whispered

'No' Meg agreed

'I could not sleep either' Guy grinned

Meg than moved closer to him and he wrapped his strong arms around her this is where she felt at home with the man that would soon be her husband. She now was sure that the reason that she had not accepted any of the men that she was told to marry was because she was waiting for Guy, her own knight in shining armour like the stories that her mother used to tell her when she was a little girl.

**Ok that is the fourth chapter I am sorry it was a little fluffy but I thought I needed some tender moment with what had been going on in the last few chapters. Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert it means a lot. Thank you for reviewing also, if you want a quicker updates review because it inspires me to write faster. Thanks again **

**Until next time **

**Emma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realised that I had not put a disclaimer at the beginning of the story so here it is I do not own Robin Hood if I did Allan, Guy and Meg would not have died and Kate would not have gotten with Robin. I would also own Guy. **

**Chapter 5: Never Alone **

Meg looked at Guy still not sure what had occurred the night before; he had asked her to marry him. She was to be Lady Gisborne, she smiled. She hoped that she would feel like this forever.

Guy wanted to tell Robin about the good news, he persuaded Meg that it would be a good idea for her to come to Locksley with him to tell Robin and then if Marian was not at Locksley then they would call on her on the ride home. Guy suspected that seeing Marian was the reason that Meg agreed. Since Isabella had gone, Meg had very little female company that she could speak to.

They rode to Locksley soon after they had broken their fast, mostly because Guy could not contain himself he wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was going to marry the love of his life. Meg wrapped a shawl around her because of Guy's request of her not to get a cold. Even though she had protested it was summer and there was no way she would. 'Do it for me, love' He had told her, with a smile and with that she relented.

Locksley was quite when they arrived, which was unusual as it was well after dawn. This worried Meg maybe people thought it was the king. She then saw him a man a little older than she running through the town he had a bundle of money on his person it was obvious that this was not his. Guy had spotted him too. Meg got of her horse and ran after the man.

'Meg, come back' Guy shouted and ran after her.

Meg carried on running the man looked as if he was up to something, she caught up with him. She pinned him to the ground.

'I will take that thank you very much'

'Miss you don't understand they are for me mam she is ill' the guy replied

'Then I will give you the money but you do not steal from other families' Meg replied

Guy just arrived.

'Thank you miss but how will you pay me'

'You will work for me and my fiancé' Guy smiled, 'what is your name?'

'Allan, sir, Allan a dale' Allan replied

'Well, Allan a dale you will accompany me and Lady Meg to Locksley manor we have a friend we need to call on' Guy stated

'Yes Sir'

Meg looked at Guy she could tell he was angry at her for running off, she will deal with that later but he would forgive her; she was only trying to protect the families of Robin's people.

'Guy' Meg smiled, 'I am sorry I ran off'

'You scared me half to death' He replied flatly, as he knocked on the door of Robin's.

'I am sorry, I just could not watch' Meg touched his shoulder

'I know, but please be more careful, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, love' He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Robin answered the door, 'Nice to see you two too' He smiled.

'Robin' Guy laughed; Meg slightly blushed and attempted to move away from Guy, he held her closer to him.

'Come in' Robin nodded

Guy and Meg entered leaving Allan to attend to the horses. Robin told them to sit.

'Meg and I have something we have to tell you' Guy began, Robin looked up, 'we are going to be married'

'Married? Guy I did not know you had it in you' Robin shook his hand. He also bent down and gave Meg a kiss on the cheek.

'OI watch it around my fiancé or I will be telling Marian all about your fancy for her' Guy laughed

'Guy, shut up' Robin blushed

'Like Meg does not already know' Guy laughed gruffly, Robin stared at Meg, she nodded.

'You are not the most secretive person in the world' she smiled.

Meg and Guy stayed at Robin for most of the morning discussing what had been happening in Nottingham it made Meg's blood run cold with some of the things he was describing. Guy grabbed her hand seeing her distressed. As soon as the King came back the better it would be for everyone. They made their way back to the house along with Allan in the afternoon calling on Marian on the way home, Meg was worried about her, and she did not look well. Meg practically beg her to come and live with them for a few weeks which Marian agreed, Guy was to pick her up in the carriage tomorrow.

Meg had to admit that Allan was a good worker he did his job to the highest specification. Guy came through the door after he had called on Joseph his little sister Aimee had not been well, Guy had asked his physician to go and look at her.

'Hello, my love' Guy embraced Meg and kissed her neck, she let out a moan.

'What has made you so happy?' she smiled

'Can I not be happy to see the women I love?'

'Have you been drinking?'

'No, I am hurt that you think that' Guy laughed.

'So are you going to tell me what has caused this mood?'

'We are getting married'

'Yes I know that, kind of the point when you say yes to an engagement, what is up with you?' Meg sighed.

'No we are getting married, soon'

'What?' Meg laughed, 'I thought we discussed us waiting for a while'

'I do not want to wait' Guy pouted.

Meg rolled her eyes, 'Come on then when are we getting married?'

'In two weeks' Guy smiled

'Two weeks, Guy do you have any idea how long it takes to plan a wedding, I have no dress, a priest' Meg shouted

'Sssshh, Love we will have it all. I promise, I have seen a priest and he has agreed to Marry us and you and Marian can go cloth shopping for your dress to Nottingham'

Meg's head was whirling; two weeks she thought how on earth they were going to plan a wedding in two weeks. Guy was a little disappointed that she was not as excited as he was about the wedding he could not wait until Meg was his completely and that they were man and wife. Meg was excited about being with Guy and starting their life together, she was just worried that it was too quick and with what was going on in Nottingham, was it right for them to be happy.

Guy had not spoken to Meg since he had come back to the house. The silence was killing her she did not want him to think that she did not want him, because she really did.

'Guy, you think I am not excited about this wedding are you not?' Meg touched his hand

'You do not seem excited' Guy replied coldly

'If I tell you why, you will think I am a silly girl'

'I already know that dear' Meg hit his arm, 'but go on'

'I am so happy that you want me to be my wife, but I feel guilty'

'Why do you feel guilty?' Guy cocked his eyebrow

'I feel guilty because of what families are going through at the moment with the new sheriff and prince john is it right that I am blissfully happy, when people are suffering, and by getting married now I feel I am rubbing it in their faces' tears in Meg throat spilled in to her eyes

'Little one, it is not your fault that you love me, and you should not feel guilty, know that I love you and I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband' Guy caught the tears with his hand. 'I love you' he whispered in her ear continuously.

'I love you too' Meg replied.

Guy pulled her closer to him; sitting by the fire of their house on the floor he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently until sleep came.

Two days later Marian was in the house staying with them. Guy had told Meg that she and Marian could go into Nottingham with Allan to go and look for material for her wedding dress. Nottingham was still a scary place.

'So Meg, two weeks' Marian smiled

'I am aware of how long it is to my wedding thanks Marian' Meg laughed

'That means you and guy will be Man and wife'

'That is the general idea' Meg poked her tongue out, 'you know Robin is going to be Guy's best man?'

'Really?' Marian spoke

'Yes say that you will be my bridesmaid' Meg asked

'I will'

'That settles it; you will need cloth as well for a dress' Meg smiled.

After nearly three hours both of the girls had their material for their dresses, Allan looked fascinated by these two ladies, how so much material could be needed for two dresses, which neither would probably wear again. His blue eyes looked at the parcels as he loaded them in the carriage, he then help Meg and Marian in to the carriage and back they went to the house.

Guy was none too pleased about letting Meg and Marian into Nottingham on their own, in these times he should be with them, but under much protest on both of the females part, who would have thought that two females could gang up on him. It was Meg's puppy dog eyes that won him over, he could not resist them. He relented and said they could go on the condition that Allan went with them. He also told Allan that if either of the girls came back harmed, he would severely be beaten. When they had been gone four hours he began to worry, how long did it take them to choose material? He started to pace the floor. Then he heard the carriage pull up, he was at the door in an instance. He helped Meg out of the carriage as Allan was helping Marian with the packages.

'Did you buy enough material?' Guy Teased

'It's not all for me, Marian has agreed to be my Bridesmaid' she smiled, she had a look in her eye.

'What are you planning?' Guy whispered

'Think about it' Meg smiled, 'Who is your best man?'

It suddenly dawned on Guy what Meg was getting at, 'you are wicked, my love'

'I am just spreading the love around they deserve to be happy too' she smiled.

Guy could not argue with that, all the time that he had seen both Robin and Marian, look longingly at each other both too afraid to tell the other, what they felt, he had to admit that Meg was right.

Guy did not see Meg very much over the next few days she and Marian locked away in her room no doubt sorting there dresses, not that Guy minded that they were excited about the wedding, but when Meg was not with him, he felt a part of him ache, it was like he was missing a piece of him, he only felt whole when she was near to him.

Two days before the wedding he received a letter from Isabella telling him that she was unable to make the wedding as her husband and her were in France for the summer.

'Typical' He muttered, his only family and she would not come to his wedding.

'What is typical love?' Meg asked

'Isabella, she cannot make the wedding'

'That is a shame, Guy' Meg replied

'She is my only family and she will not be here' He said flatly

'Guy, do not let her get you down, in two days we are to be married and then you and I will start our own family' Meg smiled wickedly.

'Really and how big do you think this family should be' Guy smiled

'Not sure yet but I want plenty of little Guy's running around' Meg laughed, 'have you not thought about it?'

'I have, I think we should have some daughters too, so they have the beauty of their mother' Guy kissed her.

Both of them went to bed eager that soon they would be able to make their dreams a reality.

**Ok that is the 5****th**** chapter, next chapter, wedding and life as a married couple, a quick question should Marian and robin get together and admit their feelings or should I leave it for a couple of chapters . Until next time. Review please**

**Emma-x- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Take me home to my heart**.

Meg awoke two days later her eyes were blurry. She looked out to the sun it was her wedding day, she was to be Lady Gisborne, she then had a feeling of foreboding of what would occur after the wedding day in the night, and she gulped the lump down in her throat. She would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. She wondered why it was so quite around the house, she then remembered she was not in her house; she had stayed with Marian in Knighton, because of the stupid tradition that the bride could not see the groom before the wedding. It was not as if she had not been living with Guy for nearly a year. She then heard a knock on the door.

'Meg, are you awake?'

'Yes Marian' she smiled.

Marian entered already dressed, her ice blue dress, down on the floor, her hair tucked in a bun with a clip in it. She looked beautiful. She should have been in bride, thought Meg; she is going to look plain next to her. Marian smiled at her and passed her some food. Meg felt her stomach do a flip. She shook her head to Marian.

'You have to eat something, or you will faint and scare Guy half to death' Marian protested

'Fine' Meg took the piece of bread to her mouth and took a few mouthfuls and put it back on to the plate.

Marian sighed, Meg sat down at the dressing table and Marian began to brush her hair, in preparation for the wedding. Meg then put her dress on, the yellow she had been told were Gisborne's colours, therefore she has decided that the embroidery on the dress was to be yellow, her dress was also a cream colour, while her veil made of see through muslin with white flowers down them. She then sat back down Marian to put the finishing touches to her hair and to put the veil on. They made their way to the carriage that was to take them to Locksley village church, to Guy, to Meg's heart.

Guy had awoken early he was worried that Meg would not want to come to the wedding and run away, it did not help his mood when he had to be away from her the night before, therefore an uneasy night had befallen on him. He had finally got some sleep; he had been awoken, by Allan.

'Excuse me sir, but you are to be married today and you have to get up' Allan apologised

'I am aware what day it is' Guy growled, 'I am sorry, I am just nervous'

'Wow, even the Big GUY OF GISBORNE nervous I would have never have thought' Allan chuckled.

'Miracles have been known to happen' Guy smiled.

He dressed himself in his new leather; He looked at his pocket where had he put those rings.

'Allan' Guy shouted, 'have you seen the rings?'

'They are in my pocket sir' Allan handed them to Guy, 'I put them there so you would not lose them'

'Thank you Allan' Guy nodded.

Guy was thankful for Allan today; if he had not been there then he would have been an emotional wreck by now. Robin knocked on the door about half an hour later.

'You ready?' Robin smiled

'I think I am, ready as I will ever be' Guy smiled.

Robin looked at his friend and smiled he was so happy that he had found his soul mate. Guy started pacing at the front of the church; he was there saying hello to the guests as they sat down in the seats. Meg stepped out of the carriage the sun touched her face, Marian stood behind her gathering her train she walked behind her as the organ began to play. Guy turned and spotted her, she looked beautiful, and he was not sure why he felt that she would not come today. Meg beamed when she saw him. Meg wanted to be able to take it all in the room of people, the flowers, but when she saw Guy her eyes were only on him. She just prayed that it would be ok. That she would not fall or he would realise that he was too good for her. Then he was only a few inched away. She told herself to breathe.

She made it to him, he took her hand. 'You look beautiful' he whispered.

'You do not look too bad yourself' she teased.

They both turned to the priest and the service began. Guy stumbled on his words a few times. He gently took her hand when putting the ring on her finger, 'till death do us part' he smiled. It was then Meg's turn to say them back to him. For a split second he thought she was not going to say them, but then realised that she was crying. 'I do take the Guy of Gisborne to be my lawfully wedded husband, till death do us part' she took his hand sliding the ring on to his finger, where Guy knew it would never leave.

'I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride' the priest finished.

Guy looked at Meg she smiled up at him. He kissed her slowly and tenderly but then passion came over him and he kissed her rougher, breaking apart after a very loud cough from Robin, both of them staring at each other. Meg mouthed, 'I love you Guy of Gisborne'. 'I love you Lady Gisborne' he replied.

The both made their way out of the church, to the feast that was waiting for them at the house. People came to congratulate both of them, in which they both thanked them warmly. However, Meg could not take her eyes off Guy and he could not take his eyes off her.

Marian came over to Meg to congratulate her and Guy on the wedding and how beautiful it was, Meg smiled, she regarded her as a friend now. It was her family.

They both heard the noise of hooves coming from a distance. Whipping around Guy looked to Robin who merely nodded. The hooves were coming fast. Not today Meg thought why the sheriff could not allow them to have one day of happiness for the people it was her wedding day for the love of god.

The sheriff descended his horse, looking at Meg in a way that made Guy want to kick him.

'Why I see congratulations is in order, Lady Gisborne' the sheriff grinned

'Thank you sheriff, I am sorry that you could not make the service but thank you for coming to offer your congratulations, it means a lot to Guy and I' She smiled, touching Guy's arms and whispering, 'Do not loose you head, love'

'Well yes business in Nottingham, I am sorry to have missed it' the sheriff was taken aback on how civil Lady Gisborne was being. 'Well Locksley I hope to see you and Gisborne at the next meeting of the nobles'

'Of course, Sheriff' Robin gritted his teeth.

And with that seeing that he was not going to be able to upset the Guy and his bride, he got back on to his horse and left.

'That vile man' Robin muttered.

Guy watched Meg for a minute afraid that the sheriff had ruined her day, the day that every girl dreams of.

'Guy, it is ok he could not ruin it if he wanted to' Meg smiled, 'come on let's get back to our guests'

'Meg, darling I am sorry' Guy replied

'What are you going to tell me that you did not wish to Marry me, after the service we have just been through' Meg laughed.

He grabbed her hand, and kissed her lips, just like before in the church they were rough, urgent, this slightly frightened Meg she was not sure why but they did. She kissed him back with the same vigour.

'I am sorry' Guy repeated.

'Do not be, I kind of liked it' she then kissed him gently on the lips, 'come on before Robin comes looking for us'

Guy laughed; right now he did not care whether he did. He wanted to spend some time with his wife. But he relented and took her hand as they went back to the feast.

Marian looked over to Robin her heart was fluttering every time that she saw him. Why could she not be brave and tell him how she felt about him. This was new to her; she had always been able to talk to him if he needed to, what made her so afraid to do it now. Robin looked over to Marian; he knew that she was here because of her friendship with Meg, but part of him hoped that it was because she knew he would be here. He would move heaven and earth for her if he could.

The wedding day was coming to a close and everyone was beginning to leave. Robin said to Meg that he would see that Marian got home safely. He then told Guy goodnight and that he would call on Meg and him soon.

'So, Lady Gisborne' Guy smiled seductively.

'Guy' she smiled weakly.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, their bedroom. She felt that she was about to pass out. She steadied herself, she knew she was expected to do this, but she was still afraid.

'Meg, sweetheart what is wrong?' Guy knelt down to her, sitting on the floor while she was above him.

'I …. Well…. I am scared' Meg replied

'You are scared of me?' Guy said flatly

Meg sat down next to him, he did not look at her, she put her hand to his chin and made him look at her, 'I am not scared of you, I am scared of it hurting' Meg replied.

'Did your mother not explain to you this?' Guy looked at her.

'No' she shook her head

'Meg, look at me the pain will not be for long, and if I am going to hurt you I do not mean to' Guy looked at her, 'I love you'

'I love you too' she nodded

'Do you trust me?'

She nodded. He took her hand and gently took her to her bed. He kissed her gently at first lovingly. She then realised he was taking her dress off, she helped him, slowly, Guy knew that he could not rush her not tonight. He kissed her lips then moved down her neck; Meg liked the grazing of his teeth on her neck. He explored the inches of her body. She felt some discomfort but soon it past. Later on she slept with his arms around her; she felt that she was home this was where she belonged. He could feel her breaths as he held her.

The sun was already up, when they awoke the next morning. She turned to face him.

'Good morning, Husband' she smiled.

'Morning, wife' he nibbled her ear and whispered sweet things in them.

She giggled, as she moved she felt sore, 'Are you hurt?' Guy spoke alarmed

'I am fine a little sore but comfortable' She smiled

'Did I hurt you last night?' Guy said

'It hurt a little but it went, Guy I am ok' Meg kissed his lips trying to convey just how ok she was.

Guy kissed her back just as eagerly. 'I love you' she whispered into his ear, she felt braver today than she had been the night before. He was not going to hurt her. She was not sure why she ever doubted that he would.

'Meg' His voice was breathy. She liked that.

'Hmm sorry Guy you are going to have to repeat that' she smiled.

He did not he just kissed her, deeply, he let out a sigh. Meg laughed.

'You are going to be the death of me, Lady Gisborne' Guy teased

'Oh really' Meg eyed him. Every time she realised that he was bare-chested her heart would pound, 'and you think that you like that will not be the death of me, Guy'

Guy smiled, he made her want him, and he could see it.

'I think my dear we have grace the world with our presence' He smiled

'Do we have to?' Meg peaked from under the covers.

'Yes, my sweet girl, we do' Guy chuckled not before tickling her, so much that she had to scream for mercy.

Then they were dressed and broke the fast and Meg done her duties as her first day as Lady Gisborne with her husband by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating I am a bad writer at the moment but I get ideas for my other fics and I need to get them down I am hoping that this will be good. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic and have put it on their alert it means a lot. Just seen the death scene of both these characters again goes to sob. **

Chapter seven: let me be your supernova

Meg has looked out to the window of her and Guy's house; she had been Lady Gisborne for little over a month now. However, today she found herself alone as the Council of Nobles had been called to discuss something. Meg was not really listening when Guy explained it to her. She was more concerned about that she would not see him for two days.

She was not alone per say she was regularly being called upon from the villagers to make sure that she was well; Joseph with his little band of merry men whom Meg had decided to call them would knock on the door. They would come in for a story about magic and happy times. Meg had been doing this for a month. Guy would also often come and tell the children stories. Although they were not quite as romantic as Meg would have told them the boys seemed to love them.

Meg looked up when she heard the door knock. She smiled when she looked at the small boys all holding a flower.

'For you milady' they smiled

'Why thank you kind sirs' she smiled back, 'now I was thinking about telling myself a story to keep from being ever so bored, would you young gentlemen like to join me?'

'Yes please, Meg' Joseph beamed at her, 'Will Guy not be joining us today?'

'I am afraid not, Joseph, he is still away on business I am hoping him to be home soon though' She replied, 'So what are we going to have a story about today?'

An argument then occurred about what the story was to be about, it was settled that they wanted to know about a knight in shining armour who fought dragons, so this was where Meg began.

Guy was bored, he wanted to get home, but the new sheriff seemed to be hell bent on keeping him there for extra time, Guy looked at Robin he looked evidently bored too.

'Now thank you very much, I hereby call this meeting to a close' the sheriff announced.

'About time' Guy muttered.

Robin stifled a laugh when he caught Guy's words.

They waited for the rest of the noble's and the sheriff to leave. Robin laughed at Guy's face he could tell that he wanted to get home to see his wife. This made Robin a little jealous he why could he not have a wife at home waiting for him. They both went towards their homes.

Guy sped off on his horse towards home; he wanted to get to Meg as soon as possible.

The night had drawn in on the house, Meg could not expect Guy to return now, she decided that she should go and get some rest. She got into their marriage bed, feeling the coolness of the empty bed on the other side, he was not with her.

Guy arrived a few hours later; he tended the horse himself as the servants were all in bed. He opened the door quietly he was sure that Meg would be asleep by now. He undressed himself as he got in to their room, she was asleep. He slid in next to her. She leaned into him subconsciously and snuggled into his warmth.

Meg awoke the next morning, from having the best dream of her life, she dreamt that Guy had arrived home and have been here last night. She turned around.

'Oh' she spoke, 'Not a dream' she smiled. She looked at his chest; she ran her fingers up it. Guy was still asleep. Meg placed light kisses up his chest and his face, she did not realise that he was awake until she got to his lips and he kissed her back.

'Morning' he grinned.

'Why did you not wake me last night?' Meg replied

'Someone is moody this morning, I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful' Guy yawned.

'I missed you, Guy' she smiled.

'I missed you too my darling Meg'

He pulled her close to him, kissing her, 'I love you' he muttered, 'How have you been without me?'

'It's been a nightmare, without you, but I have had company from the boys and Allan of course' Meg spoke, 'the boys wondered where you are? They want story time with Guy back'

'Well I am sure that can be arranged' he smiled. 'I am sorry I left you'

'It is not like you had a choice' Meg looked into his eyes, 'did it at least go well?'

'Same old, same old. Taxes are to rise for the King although I suspect that the king will not see these taxes' Guy held her hand.

'Hmmm' Meg sighed. 'Did I tell you how much I have missed you?'

'I think you did, Lady Gisborne'

'But have I shown you?'

'I do not believe you have' Guy growled.

She then wrapped herself around him and showed him just how much she has missed him.

Guy cradled her in his arms later on, 'We should be getting up love'

'No' Meg protested.

'Come on the boys will be here for story time, before you are even dressed' Guy chuckled.

Meg dressed herself on one of the new dresses that Guy had insisted that he brought her when she became Lady Gisborne; While Guy had put on his leather outfit. Meg would hate to imagine what he would look like if he did not wear this. They walked down the stairs, hand entwined with each other. They were both complete again.

Guy looked over to his wife while she was eating he wondered how he had go so lucky with her. How did she end up choosing him?

'AHH Guy, it is nice to have you back' Allan smiled as he walked through the door.

'I hear you have been looking after my wife' Guy replied.

'I try to sir; I wanted her to be safe upon your return'

'Thank you' Guy laughed, 'I am glad that she is safe and you will be rewarded'

'No the pleasure was mine' Allan left, he did not want to be rewarded for doing his job.

Meg looked at Guy, her eyes were so full of love and life, she was no longer the girl that had first met Guy. She was now a beautiful strong woman.

Guy had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door.

'You hide' Meg smiled

'Why?' Guy mouthed.

'It will be the boys; I told them that you were not home. Hide and you can surprise them' she whispered.

'Lady Meg' Joseph shouted, 'Are you ok?'

'Coming Joseph' she shouted, 'Hide' she mouthed.

Guy hid in the kitchen gaining a few stares from the cooks. Meg opened the door up.

'Good afternoon, how are we all today?' She smiled to them.

'We are good Lady Meg' Joseph smiled.

She let them sit down on the floor, 'Now boys, there is someone who wants to tell you a story today'

'Who who who?' they all shouted

'Well, I think I will have to go get him'

'Quick Lady Meg, get him please?'

Meg went to the kitchen, 'come on you'

The boys looked round when they heard her re-enter.

'Guy! Lady Meg why did you not tell us that Guy was back' Joseph smiled

'He only arrived last night boys, I did not even know he was back till this morning' she replied.

'So then who wants a story?' Guy smiled to the boys.

They all put up their hands. Guy laughed and began to tell them storied of dragons, wizards and evil witches. The passion in his eyes as he spoke the words, Meg stared in awe; he would make an excellent father one day. She smiled at that thought. The boys left just after tea they stayed to have some food with Meg and Guy. They waved goodbye and Meg could hear them talking about the story going up the path.

A few weeks later, Meg had become feeling unwell, she did not know what the matter with herself was; she just put it down to a chill or something.

Guy had noticed that Meg was not herself. He would have to ask her if she carried on being ill. It scared him to see her like this.

A month after the first feeling of unwell, Meg knew by now that the illness was not going to go away. She was scared if she was being honest with herself she did not want to think that after finding herself so happy with a man that she truly loved to be ripped apart because of an illness.

Guy and Meg lay in bed one morning. Guy was caressing her skin. Meg had the overwhelming desire to be sick. She leant over the bed and into the chamber pot. She threw up. Guy positioned himself next to her, pushing her hair away from her face, and rubbing her back.

'Meg sweetheart you are going to have to see someone, it is nearly two months you have been unwell'

'I do not think I am unwell' Meg replied, sitting herself up.

'Then what is the matter, Hang on?' Guy thought about it.

'I think…'

'You are ...I am... Pregnant' they both said at the same time.

Guy looked at Meg, she looked at him afraid not sure how he was going to take the news.

'We are having a baby?' he repeated more to himself.

She nodded unable to form any words. He scooped her up and embraced her. This was the best news he could have had, him and Meg were about to start a family.

'You are ok with it?' Meg chocked

'Of course I am ok with it, my sweet girl, I love you' He kissed her lips.

'Really, I thought you would be mad'

'Why would I be mad?' Guy smiled; 'We have spoken about having children it may be sooner than we thought but we are having a baby' he beamed at the last part of the sentence.

Meg nodded, they were having a baby, this made Meg want to, laugh, and cry, shout all at the same time. She was not sure how she was to feel, but being with Guy and him saying that it was all going to be ok she did not care. Whatever the future hold they would be there for each other together, well the three of them would.

**There is Chapter seven I am sorry it is so short, I just thought I would let it end there, next chapter we deal with pregnancy and Robin and Marian may deal with what the hell they are feeling. Vasey may make an appearance as well. I do not know when the next update will be as I am going away the week after next but I will try to get another chapter down before then. So let me know what you thought do you think they should have a boy or a girl. Let me know if you have any desires for this fic.**

**Until next time Emma –x—**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thank you to GizzysGirl for reviewing seven it means a lot, I had a lovely break in Scotland but I am now ready to get back to writing.

Chapter eight: pregnancy with Gizzy.

It was about three weeks since Meg had told Guy that she was pregnant, they had been to a physician, he had told her that she was about nine weeks pregnant but it was not safe to tell anyone until she had felt the baby quicken, Guy had been unbearable ever since. Meg loved that he was worried about her, that he cared that she was well but he handled her if she was about to break, just like he used to when they first met. If he held her he would not hold her tightly in case of making her feel sick. It did not matter whether he held her tightly or not Meg had protested she had been feeling unwell with a lot of smells, foods and just walking made her feel sick.

Guy had come back from the physician he was gone to make sure that her sickness was normal. Even though she had already told him that it was.

He sat down besides her watching her work.

'Meg, how are you feeling love?'

'Guy, I swear if you ask me that one more time I will hit you' she smiled, she half meant it though.

'I am sorry' Guy looked into her eyes.

He was worried about her, she was moody she was tired, he did not know when she was going to be alright, he knew that he had to be loving and supportive to her, like his father had been when his mother was with child with Isabella. Guy could remember his mother had a craving for apples, and Guy's surprise when he saw his father coming back on his horse one night with a basket of apples under his arm. He smiled to himself.

'What's so funny?' Meg asked

'I was thinking about when my mother was expecting Isabella' Guy replied.

Meg took his hand, she knew that she was not herself, she had been told by her mother when a woman was pregnant that their bodies sometimes done strange things, moods would change in an instant, but Meg had not been prepared for just how quick her moods would change.

'Oh no' Meg groaned.

'What is it?'

'I am going to throw up'

Guy quickly got a basin that had been put downstairs in case Meg felt queasy. He pushed her hair back, rubbing her back. Meg looked up when she had finished, she was hoping that soon that the sickness will be over.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'It is the least I could do' he smiled, 'I am sorry that you feel so bad' he touched her chin.

She smiled weakly, 'I love you Guy, I am just sorry that I am all over the place at the moment'

'I know' Guy nodded, 'I love you too'

He pulled her towards him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Guy stroked Meg's hair so that he could see her neck; he gently kissed it while whispering just how much he loved her.

It was three weeks later when Meg felt the baby kick for the first time and that the sickness had stopped, Guy had been out when it had happened. She felt a flutter in her stomach she instinctively put her hand to her stomach, she thought like any first time mother would that something was wrong with the baby, but she felt it again harder this time.

'Hello little one' she whispered, slowly circling the bump that was defiantly beginning to show now, soon she would have to tell people that she was indeed expecting a child with Guy. The baby kicked again.

She smiled at least she now knew the baby was ok. She sat down circling her hand around the bump again. Guy came home a few hours later he had to go and speak to Robin about something about the sheriff and his new found way to make more people pay taxes, this angered Meg because she had once been one of those people.

'Meg, Darling what is the matter, is it the Baby?' Guy looked at her concern in his eyes; things going through his mind were not nice things he thought that something had happened why he was away.

'No, we are both quite well' she smiled, 'Look I have something to show you' she held out her hand.

He took her hand but still looked a little confused; she pulled her hand to her stomach with his trying to get into the position where the baby had been kicking. He a jab in his hand, their eyes met.

'See we are fine' she smiled, 'that is the baby telling daddy to stop being so overbearing on mama'

'And what if that is the baby telling mama to stop being so bloody minded and let daddy look after you'

'No' Meg replied, 'I do not think that is it' she moved herself closer to him.

'I think it is' Guy whispered in his ear.

He put his hand back on her stomach, 'this little one is going to be strong'

'God willing Guy' Meg smiled.

They stayed staring and each other for a few hours, the two of them enjoying the moments that they were together, and with the new baby on the way. They did not hear Marian approach the house. And come through the door.

Guy looked worried when Meg looked towards Marian she must now know that Meg is pregnant and that they had hid it, all these things were going through his mind.

'Marian it is so nice of you to drop by and see us' Meg smiled, 'is it not Guy?'

'Hmmm' Guy replied.

'I am sorry, I seem to have disturbed something' Marian replied.

Meg looked at Guy no words were coming out of his lips anytime soon, 'Marian, Guy and I have something that we must know, no point in hiding it any longer, people will start to realise soon anyway' Meg took a breath, 'We are having a baby'

Marian moved towards Meg and smiled, 'congratulations, that is wonderful news'

'Thank you, Marian, I should apologise for my husband, he seems to have lost his tongue' Meg laughed, Nudging Guy in the ribs.

'I am sorry, Lady Marian' Guy apologised; he turned to Meg, 'Ouch' he mouthed. Meg suppressed a laugh.

'Marian are you alright?' Meg asked.

'May I speak to the Lady Gisborne alone Sir Guy' Marian looked at Guy.

'Of course I will go and see little Joseph' he kissed Meg on the cheek.

Meg watched him leave, she signalled for Marian to sit down, 'What is the matter Marian?'

'I… erm kissed Robin' Marian sighed

'What happened?'

'He ran away' Marian replied tears forming in her eyes, 'how could I have been so stupid to think that he cared for me?'

'That does not sound like him' Meg replied.

The girls chatted for a while, Meg telling Marian that she was wrong and that Robin was maybe just a bit shocked it did not mean that he did not like her.

Marian left still thinking that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by kissing Robin.

Guy returned after he knew that it was safe for him to come back in his own home, he was not good with Girl talk. He looked at Meg and smiled he truly made him happy and now they were starting a family Guy felt he was on top of the world.

'Is everything ok sweetheart?' Guy smiled.

'Marian kissed Robin'

'This is good is it not?'

'Well it would be if Robin had not run away from her' Meg sighed.

'Stupid boy'

'Indeed' Meg smiled.

They were both about to settle down in the house when there was a knock on the door. Guy sighed he got up and opened it, Robin stood in front of him, you did not have to be a genius to work out why he was at the house. Guy invited him in.

Robin sat down, he looked embarrassed for being there but he did not know who else to speak to.

'Are you Okay Robin?' Meg asked.

'Erm… well not really?' Robin replied

'What is the matter?' Guy prompted

'Well Marian came to Locksley today, she kissed me, and I bolted'

'Why?' Meg questioned.

'I panicked'

'You panicked?' Guy laughed.

'I am sorry, I did not think that the women I loved would kiss me, I thought I would be the one kissing her' Robin explained.

'Men' Meg rolled her eyes, 'So stupid'

'Hey' Guy looked at her.

'I am sorry, but it is true, you not counted on this' she looked at Guy.

'I did not think' Robin replied.

'That's correct, you never think, did you not think, how she is feeling that you ran away, how she is feeling now' Meg anger was raising.

'Meg, sssshh calm down it not good for the baby' Guy muttered

'No I will not calm down, he needs to hear this, she loves you, and you are a fool. If she admitted it she has always loved you'

Guy looked at his wife, he did not like her shouting especially when she was pregnant, but she had to agree with her, Robin needed to hear this.

'I know, I need to talk to her'

'Then go' Meg said, 'go and talk to her'

Robin looked at Meg and nodded, he got up and left. Meg sighed.

'I am sorry for getting so angry' she smiled to Guy.

'It's alright just please do not make a habit of it, it is not good for the baby'

'I know' Meg sighed, 'I just got angry'

Guy hugged his wife; he truly loved her hormones and all. It was Meg. She snuggled into him.

Robin was approached Knighton hall, he was worried he did not know what he was going to say to Marian, how he was going to make her trust him again. He loved her, he knew he did, he had the second he met her. He was not sure why he could not tell her. Robin approached the door and knocked, he hoped that Marian would see him. Edward, Marian's farther answered the door.

'Ahhh Robin, I was wondering when you would be coming here' he smiled.

'Is the lady Marian home, sir? I have something I wish to discuss with her'

'Of course she is, she is outside in the back' Edward smiled.

'Thank you' Robin replied.

Robin left Edward and went to the back of the house; Marian was sitting on the grass the moonlight was shining in her hair. She looked beautiful.

'Marian' Robin whispered.

She spun around he could see that she had been crying.

'Oh are you going to run away again' Marian spat.

'Marian' Robin repeated, 'I am sorry for earlier'

'Which part the part when I kissed you or the part when you ran away?'

'I am sorry that I ran away I should not have done that'

'I should not have kissed you, I was too bold, I thought that you had feelings for me'

'Marian'

'Robin, why can you not tell me how you feel?'

'It's difficult'

'How is it difficult you either, like me or you do not it is not hard'

'I love you' Robin mumbled.

'I am sorry I did not catch that'

'I like you Marian, I care for you deeply, I am sorry that I ran away earlier and I am sorry if I hurt you. I was stupid'

'I am not denying that' Marian nodded, 'but I am sorry I scared you'

'I scared myself not you scaring me' Robin moved closer to her, 'so if I kiss you now, Lady Marian, will you run away?'

'Depends on how good the kiss is' Marian teased.

Robin touched her cheek and kissed her lips. Marian felt electricity between them.

He broke apart.

Robin walked Marian to her door, he kissed her hand. He promised to come and see her soon. Marian sighed, she would have to go and tell Meg all about this tomorrow.

As Robin made his way back to Locksley he reminded himself, he would have to call on Meg and Guy, to thank Meg especially for making him see sense he was happier than he had been in a while.

**Chapter eight done, it was going to be longer but I thought I would leave it here, I said that Marian and robin would deal with their feelings, but Robin still does not know about Meg and Guy having a baby. **

**Anyway let me know what you think **

**Emma-x- **


End file.
